


Don’t Bother

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Feels, M/M, Post Civil War, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Don’t Bother

Bucky sat in his room amongst a pile of blankets. The blinds were drawn and the room was dark. He tried to be quiet so Steve didn’t find him, but he was discovered anyways. 

“What are you doing in here, Buck?”, Steve asked softly from the doorway. 

“Why”, Bucky croaked. “Why do you want me?”

Steve stepped further into the room. “Because I love you. You’re my everything.”

“Look at me, Steve. I’m hiding in the dark like some nocturnal freak. I’m not your boyfriend… or whatever you think we are. I’m a leech.”

“Bucky, baby, I love you”, Steve soothed. 

“No you don’t. You love the old me, the me you wish I was. Now I’m damaged goods.” Bucky stood from the bed and walked over to the closet, grabbing his backpack on the way. 

“What are you-”

“I’m leaving. I won’t plague you anymore”, Bucky said as he packed the bag with clothes. 

Steve tried to stop him but Bucky was persistent. He pushed past Steve and left out their front door. 

Bucky knew that no one would care. He was a nobody. No friends, no family, no assets. He was just a body. An empty vessel. All he had was Steve, and he would be better off without Bucky.


End file.
